The Interviews
by Revolution Remix IX
Summary: A screw-up from a famous academy is sent on a sucide mission to gain interviews of each member of Organization Thirteen. Rated for cursing.
1. How We Met

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the members of Organization XIII or any of the other things mention pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. All that belongs to Square Enix..._Lucky bastards_...

**Rated for mild cursing**

**AN**: I really hope you enjoy this. I had this idea ever since the plot bunnies came and started to torture me! So enjoy and review please!

_Intro_

_Hello and welcome to the wonderful world of Kingdom Hearts. Yes, that's right, Kingdom Hearts. Today, I'm going to tour the Castle That Never Was for a report that is due tomorrow for my Head Master. More than likely, he just wants my heart to be stolen. Oh well! So, here's a re-cap of what I have gone through so far:_

_I got in a fight with a mob of heartless and kicked their ass._

_I got in a fight with Nobodies and kicked their ass._

_I met up with Riku (Who looks great by the way) and he gave me some potions. And,_

_I fought with Roxas and got knocked out._

_So without further interruptions, I'm going to start the show, as they say..._

_**How We Met**_

"HEY!!! Let me out of here you jerks! I've got to be somewhere tomorrow or I'm dead!" I shouted. I was trapped. Well not exactly. I was imprisoned. The same people I worked so hard to meet had put me in a cell! Without any type of chair or bathroom facility! I had to get out, if only to go to the bathroom, but also to get this stupid report done. And on top of that, I had a major headache! "I swear to god, if I get out of here and make it back to the academy tomorrow, I'm going to shove my fist so far down that old asshole's mouth, that he's gonna need surgery by the time I'm finished with him!" I mumbled out loud to myself. Somewhere close by, I heard a chuckle. "Oh so you think this is funny?! Am I your comedian for the night?!" I questioned the chuckle, "Why don't you laugh in my face so I can-." I got cut off by a strict voice.

"Be quiet." I quieted, only because I would like to live longer than 14. "Thank you. I will let you out, only if you will stay quiet and do not say a word till I tell you so." The voice was masculine and had an accent. I couldn't really say anything because he told me to be quiet, so he came over to the door and let me out. He, I suppose I couldn't really tell with the hood over his face, was taller than my 5'4 and was slender. I couldn't tell if he was sizing me up or checking me out so I just gave him this stare that said "You mess with me and I will cut out your vital organs." He laughed at my expression and took off his hood. He had blonde hair, and a moustache beard thing that was blond. His eyes were blue and they seemed cunning. He had piercings on his ears, one of which was the insignia of the Nobodies of Organization XIII. I had to open my mouth.

"Hey! I have to interview you!"

He looked at me in surprise then in annoyance. "I said to keep your mouth shut."

"Actually you told me to stay quiet. But anyway-." Again, I got cut off.

"Luxord! Why did you let that little pest out!?" A shorter person came running over to us and glared at me. I could a sworn I recognized him from somewhere…

"Number XIII, it's not really any of your concern what I do with this child-." I cut him off mid sentence.

"I'm not a child. I could be older than him for all you know," I stated, "And shorty over here shouldn't be yelling in my ear." Number XIII as Luxord called him, seemed pissed off. At me.

"I'm not short! I'm taller than you. And I kicked your ass!" he yelled at me. It was all coming back now. I fought him, and I lost! The last thing I remember his him dragging me into a black thing and that was it.

"YOU'RE THE JERK THAT PUT ME IN HERE?!" I screamed at him. I was beyond pissed off now. My head hurt like crap and I still had to use the bathroom and I had to be at school tomorrow or I would be expelled. I couldn't take it anymore! I tackled him without warning and started to punch his face. Luxord tried to pull me off of him, but I elbowed him in the face. Somehow, Number XIII kicked me in the stomach. I rolled off of him and he jumped on me and started to pound my face in. I swear it went on like this for five minutes and by then, we drew a crowd and people where cheering for me, the new kid, or him, Roxas. And by then, someone was pulling me off of him. I didn't have too many bruises, and neither did he. We were evenly matched and still ticked off with one another. I wanted to rip him a new one but someone cut in before I could get myself free of my captor.

"Number Thirteen!" A man with long silver hair and very brown skin came and stood in front of me. "I did not expect you to get into a squabble with a child, and disobey an order of a superior. I will deal with you later. Leave." He commanded. Mind you he looked like the leader type and Roxas high tailed it out of there. As for the crowd they left as well because there wasn't anything to watch. Well, almost everyone left. A blue haired man with a 'X' scar across his face stayed in the background. Luxord was still holding me. "Number Ten. Since you let this little annoyance out of her prison, you get to keep an eye on her till I can figure out what to do with her." And with that, he stepped into a black portal thing and left. The same goes for the blue haired guy. Luxord let go of me and sighed heavily.

"Bloody hell!" He glared at me and sighed again. "Great. Now I'm a bloody babysitter to some snot nosed child!" He opened one of those portal things and took a step in it. I stepped back. "Well come on. It's not going to eat you alive." He joked and I took another step back. "Oh for Kingdom Hearts sake, would you grow a spine and get in the damn thing!" He grabbed for my hand and I jerk back and ran.

* * *

**Rev**: Oh my, a cliff hanger! Let's see if I can get the next one up tonight...


	2. How It Got Started

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. They all belong to Square Enix..._Lucky bastards_...

**An**: Awesome! I got another one up! Read and Review please!

_**How It Got Started**_

_He grabbed for my hand and I jerk back and ran._

Yep. I ran. I ran out of the cell blocks, out of the prison room and up the stairs to the main hall ways. It's amazing what a little fear can do to you. It's like a shot of vodka and a hit of lime, or so I've been told. Well I didn't get too far because by the time I got up the stairs, I came crashing head first into a chest. A female chest.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you!?" She yelled at me. I was stuck. Or at least I thought I was. Hey! What can I say?! It was soft and I was tired! However, she wasn't going to take that excuse. She grabbed me out of her chest and held my arms, giving me this stare that could have killed the evilest man on earth. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, you perverted little shrimp." And with that, she shocked me. I'm dead serious. She sent an electric current up my arms and into my body. I swear I saw Luxord come up behind her, but by then I fainted due to the overdose of electricity.

…

"You didn't have to electrocute her, Larxene." Everything was really dark. All I could really see was the back of my eyelids. And of course, my hearing was working.

"Well you should tell her not to get comfy in my boobs next time. If I catch her checking me out or anything like that she will die." By that time, I could open up my eyes and see this Larxene girl point at me, while glaring at my savior, Luxord. She gave me one last look and saw that I was awake. She got a faint blush and I grinned. She glared and stormed out of the room radiating electricity.

"Well that was interesting. She normally would have killed one of us." Luxord shook his head and glanced down at me. He was staring and I realized I was staring back. I turned my head defiantly and I could feel him shake his head again. "I don't know what to do with you. You pick fights, you won't go into a portal, and you flirt with a girl who has no problem with castrating men." He sat down in a chair and sighed. "And I don't even know your name, let alone your reason for being here…"

"I need to interview you people." I said quietly.

"What was that?" He looked over at me.

"I said I need to interview you people. It's a life or death situation. I was suppose to come here, to the Castle That Never Was, and interview all members of Organization Thirteen, as well as get a photo of all of you as proof I came here. If I don't have it by tomorrow then I'm expelled. If I don't come back I'm expelled. It's impossible. I might as well not even consider going back. It's not like I'm going back to happy little Academy filled with perky little kids." I sighed and sat up. "I'm a misfit. I'd be better off living in a hut away from civilized people. All I do is cause trouble and get into trouble." I looked over at Luxord. "But you know what. I don't really care." I smiled and got up cautiously, without Luxord's help. "I'm going to do what I have to do. I'm going to get those interviews." I looked around. "But first things first. Where is the bathroom? I really gotta go!" Luxord pointed to a door and I ran. I opened and slammed it shut, locking it. "I sounded like a Mary Jane…UGH!" I did my business, and by the time I came out, Luxord was gone. However the door was closed. I put my ear to it and listened.

"She's a nuisance. But she's alright. She's just a normal child sent on a suicide mission to talk to us. I really don't think she'll be a problem." I'm pretty sure that was Luxord.

"Yes but she has caused problems with two members. Both are harassment complaints. If it happens again she is going to help us with our cause." And I'm pretty sure that was the man with silver hair. Maybe Luxord was giving a status report and the other guy was warning him of my behavior. _'I wonder what he meant by help with our cause?'_ I didn't have time to ponder that because I heard the whoosh sound those portal things made. I quickly sat on the bed and waited for the door to be opened. Luxord came in and looked at me. "Well, what are we going to do?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Well, you're going to talk to people. And I'm going to make sure they don't kill you." He hand his hands behind his back when he came in, now he hand them in front of me and he had my backpack!

"Awesome!" I grabbed it, getting my book and a pen out. I put it on and got up, heading for the door, however my shoulder got grabbed.

"Oh no, you don't. You're gonna portal with me." The portal opened up and I swear I could see the things heartless are made of. He dragged me into it, and I wanted to scream. By the time I could open my mouth to let out my scream, I was in another room and the portal was closed. It only lasted two seconds!

"Here we are. The training facilities. I hope someone is here. OY! ANYONE HERE?!" After a minute something flashed by my head. It was a purple spike thing. It looked like a diamond arrow. And I coulda swore it took some of my hair with it.

"HEY! Aim somewhere else you sniper freak!" I yelled in the direction it came from. Again I coulda swore I say someone there, by the ceiling, but there wasn't a balcony or anything over there.

"You shouldn't talk to an adult like that kid. It could get you shot around here." The voice came from behind me. I shrieked and fell forward grabbing my head, getting into the feedle position. And with that, I heard two laughs, one from the mystery sniper and the other from Luxord. I was getting really tired of people laughing or trying to hurt me. The sniper spoke up. "You can get up. I'm not gonna shoot you, unless you give me a reason too." I slowly turned around in my position and looked up. The first thing I saw was the oddly shaped guns he hands. Or at least I thought they were guns. Then I saw the eye patch. Then I saw the scar and yellow eye. Finally I saw the gray streaks in his hair. I got up and brushed myself off.

"You're an old dude." I simply stated.

"And you're a brat."

"Your vision is impaired."

"You're short."

"You're skinny."

"Geezer."

"Snot nosed brat."

"Vision impaired idiot."

"Short trouble maker."

"Enough!" Luxord shouted and jumped between us. "Can we please act like civilized beings?"

"Nope, no way. Not with this jerk here, it's impossible." We both said it at the same time. We glared at each other and I turned around to Luxord. "I don't want to talk to him first."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." He shot back. Luxord sighed and shook his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Xigbar, grow up. You," he pointed at me, "act like you have some type of respect for people." He tried to reason with me but I wouldn't be stopped.

"Xigbar, huh? Switch the letters around and what do you get?" I shot back at him. I could have sworn I saw fire in that one yellow eye.

"All right kid, you wanna play with me?" He yelled at me.

"I could go all day! I can't say anything about you though. You look like you could nap, old man." I jeered at him.

"That's it you little-." He stopped mid-sentence. I looked around and just saw Luxord. Nothing was moving, well except for me and Luxord.

"If Xigbar reports this to the Superior, your ass is as good as gone. And I mean it. You won't wish you were dead, you will be dead, and there is nothing anyone can do to save you. So I suggest you get off your high horse and apologize to him when I un-freeze him. Do you understand me?" It was more of a command than a question so I just nodded. And moved to the side of Xigbar. He was aiming to hit me and I didn't want to get hurt.

"Brat! Whoa!" He feel face first and I held back a chuckle. I tried to help him get up but he shrugged me off. "I'm not going to talk to her Luxord. So you can get lost." He left us alone in the training room. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well that's just great."

* * *

**Rev**: Well that's awesome! Two chapters in one night! I'll try tomorrow with three and four but I can't make any promises. Hehe...Reviewers get cookies if they can figure out Xigbar's nickname! (It's really easy!)


	3. How Axel Came To Be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Just the story and the soon to be named girl.

**An**: It's amazing how nobody asked her name yet...

**_How Axel Came To Be_**

"_Well that's just great." _

"Honestly kid! Can you talk to one person without-!" Without warning Luxord dragged me into a portal. I can tell you right now, I was taken by surprise.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him. He just keeps on dragging me, without any type of explanation! I was going to yank my hand away from him, but we were still in the darkness and I didn't wanna lose myself in it. Before, I felt a soft pull, like a call for me to join it. Now it was a pull. I stayed with Luxord and walked closer to him. "Are we going to leave?" I nervously asked. I wanted to get the heck out of there!

"We're almost there. I just have to find the right… Here it is!" We stepped into another hole and ended up in a bedroom. I will tell you right now what I have seen so far of the decorations of the castle. It was all a head piercing white. Every, single, last thing was white. Except for the robes the Organization members wore and their hair color, the place was white. Now when we got into this room, the place looked like a tornado of red and black and clothes came in and threw up. Posters, books, games, magazines, clothes, empty lighters and matchbooks, and movies where on the floor, bed, desk and everywhere else.

"Uhm…Are you sure this is the right-." I got cut off…again. You know, I was getting pretty tired of that.

"Luxord! What are you doing in here?! Can't you knock or something before barging in?!" This was said by a male. An angry male. Did I mention he was a male? "And why did you have to bring a girl in here!?" He sounded close by, like he was…underneath a pill of clothes. "And would you be so kind as to get this crap off of me!" Luxord and I immediately went to work on the pile. I think I could see the points of something red. I tugged on it, and a head came with it!

"AHHH! TALKING HEAD!"

"AHHH! SCREAMING GIRL!" The head yelled at me sarcastically. I stopped screaming for a second and looked at the head. He had sharp green eyes, and a tattoo under each one. His face was angular and I could already tell he was a trouble maker. I actually smiled. "Whoa, what's this I see? A smile from the girl who was screaming in my face? Interesting. Can you let my hair go now?" He asked. I let go and stepped away from the clothes. He got up and as far as I could tell, he was taller than me, by a lot. Then again everyone is taller than me here.

"So Axel, since we rescued you from your prison of clothes, are you willing to do us a favor?" Luxord spoke up, after witnessing my change in attitude.

"Oh yeah sure, Luxord. I've got nothing better to do except for, oh I don't know, clean my room?" he said jokingly. "Why not. What's the favor?" He looked at me for an answer.

"I need an interview. And a picture. And since you look older than 18, you don't need a photo release form." I still had my book and pen in my hands so I held them up.

"Oh, that sounds cool. Sure I'll do it. But first, introductions." And with that he held up Luxord's hand. "This is Number Ten: Luxord the Gambler of Fate. And I am Number Eight: Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Got it memorized?" he said with a wink. I nodded and jotted the information down, both things on separate pages. I looked up and Axel pulled up a chair for me to sit in, which I did. Then I started my questions.

"How did you become a part of Organization Thirteen?"

Axel looked at me and sighed. He leaned against his desk and Luxord sat on another chair that had a pile of clothes on it. "Do you wanna hear the long version or the short version?"

"The long version, if it's not a problem."

He sighed again and looked past me, like he was looking back at his past. "It's simple, I lost my heart and I was recruited. I was special like everyone else, still had my body and mind, but not my heart. But, I die because of an accident. I lived with friends, ones who weren't really responsible. They came and went and brought more friends. I was just an outsider sometimes. Like I was there but wasn't there. Then one day, I went with them to a party. We all drank our hearts out, and then started to drive. Somehow we made it back to the house in one piece. Weird huh? Well when we got in the house, it was trashed. I was the last one out so they blamed it all on me. It didn't help that they were drunk either. They all ganged up on me and beat the crap out of me, to the point where I could move. Then they left. But before they left, they grabbed everything that belonged to them and left. They all left me there in that crappy house to die. But one of those idiots decided it would be hilarious if they could get rid of all the evidence. Even me. So they set the house on fire." The whole time I could feel flames coming from Axel. Now it was getting really hot, hot enough that it started to feel like a desert. "So I can't move and getting ready to burn, and I see this little heartless thing. It's a Crimson Jazz! I tired to move, but like I said, I couldn't. The little bugger came to my chest and I felt my heart move, like it was being pulled on. By then, the flames were eating at my legs, but all I could feel was my heart. Finally, after what seemed to be a life time, it came out and the flames disappeared. Everything disappeared. I was found by Xigbar and I became the eighth member of Organization Thirteen." The heat dissipated and Axel looked at me. "Did you get it all?" I nodded and looked at Axel.

"What about your power over fire?" This question was buzzing in my head for everyone to answer, including Luxord, but I was gonna ask him later. Axel looked surprised when I asked that and instead of telling me, he raised his arms and fire came from his hands, along with two wheels with spikes on them.

"They are called chakrams. Got it memorized?" I nodded my head and he continued. "I have power over fire because that's what I most connect with. I'm a fiery person. Plus it comes naturally to me." He shrugged and swung his chakrams around. I watched in amazement, wondering if I could do that. I shook the thought out of my head and asked my next question.

"Were you born with the name Axel, or was it given to you when you joined?" I was curious to know his answer, only because I thought Axel was a weird name to name a child.

"My real name is Lea Marx. My last name was taken away and my first name was mixed with an 'x' and they got Axel." He got rid of his chakrams and looked over at Luxord. "Has she interrogated you yet?" He smiled. Luxord was looking at his hands the whole time Axel and I were talking and he looked at Axel like a deer caught before headlights.

"Oh. No she hasn't asked me anything yet." He looked over at me, then back at Axel.

"Okay…Any more questions?" Axel asked after giving Luxord a concerned look.

"Well…just two more. The first one is when did you join The Organization and the second one is… can I hold your chakrams?" I felt like a fan girl asking that question. Axel just shook his head and laughed at me. He brought his chakrams back and I got to hold one. It was light weight and the spikes were razor sharp. It felt like a good weapon when it came to tossing it at your enemy and it would be good at close range. "As much as I don't wanna give it back," I told Axel, "I feel like I have too. And it's not because it's yours! It's just, something I couldn't use." And with that I gave it back. Axel took it and got rid of both of the chakrams.

"So I joined The Organization back when I 18. Now I'm 28. That was ten years ago." He looked off into the distance, I guess to remember his childhood.

"You're 28?! I thought you were 17!" I exclaimed indignantly. I was surprised! I thought he was cute!

"Hahaha! Wow! I shouldn't be surprised, I get that a lot." And with that he winked at me. It took all I had not to smack him for being cocky. Luxord caught what I might have done and cleared his throat. "I wasn't gonna do anything to her Luxord. I'm just playing." Axel smirked and I rolled my eyes. I got up from the chair and looked around.

"Are there any…dead bodies here…?" I couldn't help but ask. I could hide the Russian circus in his room and no one would know but Kingdom Hearts.

"No. There are no dead bodies here…At least I don't think so…" Axel looked around carefully and started to get a bit nervous. "Uhm, how about we take this conversation somewhere else?" He suggested. We all looked around the room one more time and ran out of the door, straight into someone's face.

"OW! GOD AXEL WAS THAT FUCKINING NESSACARY?!" The voice yelled at us. The voice was way too familiar. I swear to Kingdom Hearts I knew that voice. Axel knew it as well.

"Oh my bad, Roxas. I was just helping Luxord and his little friend, whose name I haven't caught yet." Axel said in a pleasant tone. However, Luxord dragged me behind him and I obliged him.

"Luxord and…You me to tell me that chick is here?" Roxas said in an oddly calm voice. I couldn't see his face but Axel was getting fidgety.

"Uh, yeah. She was interviewing me." Axel replied. The formation that we were in was in this order from Axel's room was me, Luxord, Axel, door, and then Roxas. Axel stepped in front of the door. I heard an intense whisper come from Roxas and Axel and after two minutes of the argument, Roxas showed his face. He had a black eye. And a few bruises, but that was it. I didn't have a black eye, but then again I hadn't checked if I did. Roxas gave me a menacing glare and Luxord moved me so he could close Axel's door. Axel put a hand over Roxas' shoulder and smiled.

"You get to interview him next."

* * *

**Rev**: Man! Took me a grand total of 3 hours. Only because I was looking for music. Well this is a cliff! Hope you guys can wait till tomorrow!


	4. How I Made A Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't... Why am I repeating myself? If I ruled the world, I would own all of the characters mentioned in my story as well as...well you'll find out.

**A/N:** Okay...I admit it...I am a procrastinator. I suck. I said I would have by the next day and look at this! It's 2009 and I haven't gotten to chapter five yet, which will come out before January ends I promise. I even promised someone who left a review, that I would have it done and up...but I didn't. But I had an awesome holiday break though. I spent time with my grandparents and pretended to be Santa, which is hard to do because I'm a girl. Anyway, this is for the person, girl or boy, who reviewed but didn't get it their story on time. Hope you enjoy it!

**How I Made a Friend**

"_You get to interview him next." _

"Excuse me?! Where you not there when I kicked his ass before?!" I yelled at him. I. Am. Pissed. I just got out of a fight with him. _**TWICE! **_You would think that these people would keep us apart until we forgot about it, but no! They shove you right back into fire! I looked at Roxas, who was looking at Axel like he just lost his mind, and then at Luxord, who was also looking at Axel like he wanted to say something, then at the cause of the problem: Axel. He just looked so damn cocky, I wanted to slap him.

"Now, now. Your not going to let that little dispute get in the way of your interviews, now are you?" I swear to Kingdom Hearts, he just makes me want to slap him. "Roxas, I heard what you did this morning. You should apologize to her. And Luxord, as your superior, you can't argue with me. Now then! When Roxas apologizes, we'll go to his room." He turned to Roxas, giving him a look. "Now please." Roxas sighed and turned to me. Before he opened his mouth, he rolled his eyes and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry for kicking your ass twice."

"Actually, it was once."

"Actually, you're wrong."

"Actually, you're an ass."

"Actually, you both need to shut the bloody hell up!" Luxord growled at us. He looked pissed. Axel was barely keeping his laughter contained. Did I mention I how much I wanted to slap him?

"Roxas," Axel choked out, "it was only once." He chuckled, then broke out into a full out laugh. Roxas glared at him for taking my side, I suppose, and I had a smug smile on my face.

"Told ya' so." I grinned and grabbed Luxord's arm in case Roxas was going to try and hit me. He didn't to my surprise. He just looked, defeated. I saw it in his good eye. He looked at me, sighed, and walked in the direction of his room. How did I know? Because of the markings on the door. On Axel's door, there was a roman numeral eight. On the door before his was seven and the one after his was nine. Roxas headed towards the doors ahead of nine. I followed behind him, still dragging and hold Luxord, and Axel followed behind us. As we walked, which wasn't long, I noticed outside the windows in the hallway, the huge heart that floats behind the castle. I stopped for a second, letting go of Luxord, who didn't mind one bit, and grabbed my camera out of my pocket. I turned it on and snapped a shot of the heart.

"Great picture." I jumped and turned around to find Axel standing behind me. He was looking at my camera with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh this? It's the only class I enjoy taking. I take photography. Oddly enough though, I'm passing it. It's fun." I looked around to see which door we were at. We were in front of the eleventh door. I got a bad feeling about this door, or what was behind it. To make up for this bad feeling, I snapped a picture of Axel when he wasn't paying attention. "You look fat now Ax." I joked.

"I'm not skinny! I'm slender." Axel frowned. He blinked at me and then at my camera. I moved the camera one way and his eyes would follow it. I put it in my pocket and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Kingdom Hearts to Axel, do you copy?" I said, "You can't have the camera, so go and get your own." I told him. Roxas looked behind him and saw us playing around. He glared at me and opened his door, then slammed it shut. "What the- how does he expect-." Luxord shushed me and pulled me to the door. I could hear things getting moved around. "Oh, he's cleaning up." I whisper to him. He nodded and pointed to the door knob. I bent down and looked in the keyhole. I saw Roxas picking up stuff off the floor and moving books and clothes into the spot they were suppose to go in. He turned around and straightened his cloak. He was about to open the door! I jerked my head back and hit Luxord and Axel in the head. Axel fell back and Luxord swore, while I grabbed the back of my head casually and smiled when Roxas opened the door.

"You can come in now." He pulled Axel to his feet and threw him in the room, and pushed Luxord and I into to room, slamming the door behind him.

"Interesting room, you designed it yourself?" I looked around and took pictures. The walls were brownish yellow. He had posters on the wall, a huge ceiling light that had an ocean theme going on, his bookshelves where neat and he still had a few clothes scattered around. He had a perfect view of the heart moon. I got pictures of the heart moon as well. Then I took a picture of Roxas.

"Hey! Enough with the camera, alright?!" He waved his hands in front of his face and turned away from me.

"Aw, but the camera loves you, Roxas! It adores you!" I kept taking picture of him, while laughing. Roxas had gotten a pillow and started to hit me with it.

"Ow Roxas! What's in that thing!? Rocks?!" I smiled at him. I grabbed another pillow and hit him with it.

Luxord and Axel were watching, exchanging comments about the scene.

"Well looks like Roxas found a friend, don't you think so Luxord?"

"Most definitely." He agreed. "He's even smiling! I think you might have a bit of competition Axel." He chuckled.

"Ah maybe. She was found interesting Luxord."

"You think he's going to-." Axel cut him off.

"Not right now."

"Roxas!! You owe me a new camera if you break this!" I yelled at him, faking irritation with him. It's weird, one second I was pissed that I was being forced to talk to him, and now I don't mind as much. I won't say that out loud though because I know Axel is going to make fun of me. I glanced at Axel and Luxord mumbling about something, both changing facial expressions. While paying attention the latter, Roxas took this opportunity to clobber me with his pillow and declare victory.

"And that, my heart-felt friend, is a second victory for me!" Roxas exclaimed, helping me up. Feathers were in his hair, as well as mine, and the place looked odd, covered in feathers. Axel and Luxord were the first to notice this out loud.

"And you both can clean this up while we find other members for you to interview." And with that, they fled the white scene.

"Lazy bums… Hey, you start to clean up and I'll get your questions ready." I told him. Roxas looked at me, then his room.

"I'll clean up later. Just give me whatever question you have." He replied. He grabbed a chair and gave it to me while he took the edge of the bed. "So…Shoot."

"Well, do you remember how you came to be part of Organization Thirteen?"

Roxas chewed his bottom lip and looked around the room. "Not really. I remember living in darkness, then waking up, I found myself in Twilight Town. I was confused, people were there, nice people, but I had questions. How would you feel if you lived in darkness one day, then lived in the world of light the next?"

I nodded and he kept going.

"I wandered around, and got bullied by a group of people. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi, I think their names were. Anyway, I found this old mansion, and something about it called out to me. The farthest I got up to was the gate, which was locked. Then all of the sudden, Xemnas, though I didn't know at the time, appeared out of the portal to darkness. He asked me 'Would I like to know?' and showed me the name 'Sora'. He told me that I couldn't feel anything, though I think I felt confused. Then he asked me 'Do you want a meaning?' showing me my name, 'Roxas'. It was pretty cool now that I think about it. He had my name in thin air. Then after that, he took me in, gave me a coat, introduced me to the rest of the Organization and that's how I ended up here." All the while, will he was telling me his story, he was fidgeting. He stopped when I cleared my throat to ask my next question.

"You know how Axel and Luxord have an unusual power? I was wondering what yours is." He shrugged and two huge key-shaped swords appeared: One light with a paopu fruit charm and the other dark with a black crown charm on it. Both had intricate designs on them. And I felt a slight tug on my heart.

"This one," holding up the lighter key, "is Oathkeeper. And this one is," holding up the dark key, "Oblivion." He dropped one arm, the one with Oathkeeper, and raised Oblivion to me. "These are my weapons, Keyblades. They free the hearts captured by the Heartless, and can unlock or lock any type of door. 'Wanna to try her out?" He smirked. I frowned and grabbed at the Keyblade. He let me have it, holding Oathkeeper patiently. It didn't weigh as heavy as I thought it, in fact, it was light. I held the handle and raised it at the door. I thought _'Lock'_ and nothing happened. I frowned and lowered it. I still felt the tug in my heart, and when I went to try again, the key shined and disappeared back into Roxas' other hand. He still had that smirk on his face. "They only work for those who can stand the light. I probably should have told you that earlier though…Hey? What's your name? You never said it before." He questioned.

"Well, I'll answer yours when you answer my last question." I evaded. I was going to answer, but not till I finished my questions. "Do you have any regrets? Like, do you regret not knowing who you formerly were?" Roxas pursed his lips in a mixture of irritation and anger.

"Of course I feel regret! But there's nothing I can do about it, now is there? It's not like I can leave and find out who exactly this Sora was and why I have the Keyblades!" He yelled in frustration at me. "I can't because I have a job. A role in making the dream of all Nobodies possible. I can't just leave." Roxas shook his head and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed again. I got up and sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Obviously I can't do anything to help, and it would be a blatant lie if I said I knew what you were going through," A chuckle, "But, I hope you can figure something out." He looked up, curious and a little bit surprised. "Now I guess I can give you my name, sense we had this touchy, feely moment. It's Relia." I held my hand out for him to shake, but he refused. I took it back and rubbed my side with it casually. I grabbed my stuff off of the chair I was sitting on and started for the door.

"Wait. I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you keep what we said between us?"

I smiled at him, a genuine smile as a matter of fact, and nodded. Roxas got up and opened the door for me, Axel tumbling in on the floor.

"And look Roxas. A sneak who doesn't know how to sneak." I sneered at Axel. Axel just rolled his eyes and got up, looking all sorts of miffed. I glanced over at Roxas, who was rolling his eyes, and looked around. Luxord wasn't there.

"Hey, Axel? Where's Luxord?"

* * *

**Rev:** Well, she has a name and it's Relia. Lovely right? I was listening to...I think the Gazette? And they had this song. I thought the name was cool. So yep, inspiration from music. I'm working on the next chapter now! Then you get to find out what happened to Luxord!


	5. Help?

Hey guys….It's really close to 2010….

YAY?!

Okay, no, maybe not. But I've been really upset about this story. My writing style has changed, my plot bunny went on vacation and didn't leave any instructions, and I'm just in a slump!

Therefore, I'm gonna try and re-write the entire thing over, and make it good, therefore, anyone whose still on board with this story, could you send me suggestions? Plot twists? ANYTHING?! It could be a Hi, or a Hello! Just give me something and I'll try to incorporate it or adhere to it.

So, yeah, comment on my late excuse. Thanks. ^^

~Revolution IX


End file.
